Bring Back Mikan
by Rei300216
Summary: Hotaru left for a conference in France, which leaves Mikan in the dumps. Her classmates try hard to bring back the old Mikan.
1. Cheer Up Mikan!

*A/N Welcome to a brand new fanfic! Thank you to all those who enjoyed the last one and continue to support me by reading this one. So this is the story as it continues from the anime. I hope you enjoy it!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Mikan's POV*

Hotaru still hadn't returned from her conference in France, it had been a week, so naturally Mikan was down in the dumps. "Mikan-chan, after Hotaru comes back, we can all go on a trip to Central Town." Iincho says, trying to cheer her up. "Sure whatever." Mikan mumbles, scribbling on her notebook.

Surprisingly, Mikan passed the retake exam and remained in class B. "Mikan-chan." Anna-chan says sadly. Mikan's classmates didn't really know how to deal with this depressed Mikan. "But when she comes back, she will be in the Middle School Division." Mikan says with a sob.

"Shut up polka, you're annoying everyone else." Natsume says. "Don't worry Mikan you will be able to see her." Ruka says. Narumi walks in and casts a worried glance around the room. As the day went by, Mikan just sat gloomily at her desk. Even Jinno-sensei didn't bother to scold her for not paying attention. Mikan was lucky that the exams were over because if they weren't, she would just have left them blank.

Even in the Special Abilities Class, which was currently free period because Noda-sensei was trapped in a time warp, Mikan was gloomy. Tsubasa-senpai and the others put on a show to try to get Mikan to smile, but it didn't work. Of course, if Mikan had anything but the Nullification Alice, she would have laughed hysterically at the pun guy, and twisted herself into knots.

"Hotaru's so mean." Misaki-senpai says "Leaving on a such short notice and leaving us to cheer up Mikan." Mikan's gloominess carried over to dinner, and even though Mikan's meal wasn't as miserable as it was as a no star, Mikan was just as gloomy.

As Mikan walked through the hallway to her class the next morning, she could overhear someone's conversation. "When is Imai-san coming back?" Iincho asks. "In a couple of days, she's flying over right now." Narumi-sensei says.

Before class, Mikan sits gloomily at her desk as always. "Mikan-chan." Iincho says, walking towards her. "Hotaru-chan is coming home in two days." Iincho says. Mikan lightly smiles. Relief played across everyone's face, very obviously.

At least Mikan is smiling, if only a little. Narumi-sensei walks in to announce that it is a free period. "Mikan, Anna, Nonoko, and I are going to Central Town to by Imai-san a gift, do you want to come?" Iincho asks. Mikan fingers her wallet, she had saved up for two months, but she owed Hotaru that money. It's ok if I spend it on Hotaru, Mikan thinks, standing up and joining her friends.

Slowly, Mikan was coming back.

*A/N Sorry about how short this is but thanks for reading. Chapter two will be out on Friday, Chapter six of Escape Alice Academy will be coming out tomorrow.*


	2. Be Excited Mikan!

*A/N Sorry for how late this is! I have been really busy lately. Ok so here it is, Bring Back Mikan Chapter 2!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan, Iincho, Anna, and Nonoko wander around central town. Iincho, Anna, and Nonoko point out cool things that they might buy, hoping to cheer Mikan up.

Mikan walks gloomily behind them. She looks up at the sky, come back soon Hotaru. "Hey Mikan, do you want to share some Howalon with us?" Iincho asks, hoping to cheer her up. Howalon is one of the things that excites Mikan the most.

Mikan jus shrugs and walks over to the Howalon truck with her friends. Iincho offers her a rather large one. Mikan looks at it, remembering the time when she put on a performance to earn money for one. She takes it lightly, nibbling on it.

Mikan's eyes well up with tears, remembering all the times when she and Hotaru would eat Howalon together. It just didn't taste right without her, Mikan thinks. Her friends hurry over to her. "What's wrong Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asks. "Hotaru!" Mikan screams. "Calm down Mikan." Iincho says. "Shut up polka, you're being awfully loud." Natsume says from the tree.

Mikan calms down a little and finishes her Howalon. "Do you want to go finish shopping for Hotaru?" Anna asks Mikan. Mikan nods. She gloomily follows as her friends wander through the town.

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume sighs as they leave. Gloomy Mikan is really getting on his nerves. Damn that stupid Hotaru! She probably knew that Mikan would turn like this. "Let's hope Imai-san comes home soon, for all our sakes." Ruka says. "Yeah, otherwise her screaming will drive everyone insane." Natsume says.

*Hotaru's POV*

Everyone is going to hate me when I get back, Mikan must have caused them hell while I was away, Hotaru thinks as she sits comfortably on the private jet that is taking her back to Gakuen Alice. Hotaru puts another of her giant crabs in her mouth. She slumps over and falls asleep.

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan flops on her bed, not even bothering to open her gift to Hotaru. Mikan stares at the ceiling of her one star room. Hotaru, you big dummy, your love is too hard to understand. Mikan's thoughts turn into a whirlwind of insults to Hotaru. Mikan covers her face with her pillow.

There is a knock at the door. "Go away." Mikan mumbles, her voice muffled by the pillow. The knocking stops and footsteps recede down the hallway.

*Iincho's POV*

I hope Mikan is alright, Iincho thinks as he walks away from her room. "Iincho, Naru wants to see you." Sumire says. "Thanks." He says, hurrying off to find Narumi-sensei.

I wonder if it's about Hotaru, he thinks as he knocks on the door to Narumi's room. "Come in." Narumi-sensei says from inside. Iincho lightly pushes open the door and steps inside. "Is this about Hotaru?" Iincho asks.

Narumi-sensei nods. "If it is then you should tell Mikan as well." Iincho says. He shakes his head regrettably. "If I told her, she would get even more depressed." Narumi says. "What is it?" Iincho asks, whatever it is it must be bad. Narumi shallows.

"Hotaru has been kidnapped."

*A/N Sorry for the cliffhanger, thanks for reading. The next chapter will be out in like an hour.*


	3. Hotaru's Be Kidnapped Mikan!

*A/N Sorry this was late, my laptop was being annoying and glitch. Thanks for reading, the next chapter will be out soon (Before the 8th).*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Iincho's POV*

"What?" Iincho asks surprised by what he just heard. Imai-san kidnapped? How? "We got word from one of the attendants of Hotaru's flight that they were knocked out and then when they woke up, Hotaru was missing." Narumi-sensei says. "But what should we tell Mikan? She knows that Hotaru was supposed to be coming here tomorrow." Iincho says.

"I guess we could tell her that Hotaru had to get right into studies and couldn't meet with her." Narumi-sensei says. "But that will only last a week." Iincho says. "Hopefully we will have found her by then." Narumi-sensei says. "Ok." Iincho says. "You can go." Narumi-sensei says."

Poor Mikan. I hope that Hotaru is alright, Iincho thinks as he walks back towards the dorms where Mikan undoubtedly is.

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume glares at Persona, looking for a way to escape. "Natsume, the ESP has a mission for you." Persona says. Natsume groans internally, hopefully this one won't be so bad, he thinks. But of course the ESP always gives him the worst ones. "You and Tsubasa" Persona starts. Good, if it's with another person, the missions aren't too bad, but of all people, why him.

"must find Hotaru Imai." Persona says. Hotaru Imai? She's missing. Whatever, it doesn't matter. Actually it did, if Mikan learned that Hotaru was missing, then he would never have a quiet moment for the rest of his life.

"Where's Shadow?" Natsume asks. "In class, you go fetch him and meet me at the gate." Persona says walking away, decaying a leaf. Damn him, but I can't resist.

Natsume obeys and goes over the the middle school division, where the Special Abilities class was held. Natsume opens the door. Tsubasa rises an eyebrow.

*Tsubasa's POV*

The Special Abilities class is still trying to cheer up Mikan, but failing. Mikan was obviously and subconsciously pulling up a nullifying barrier. The door opens and Tsubasa looks up. Natsume stands there. Damn, a mission, and at this time? Tsubasa thinks raising an eyebrow.

Natsume nods and Misaki looks quizzically at their exchange. He never had been pulled out of class like this, so no one would know that he was still a part of the Dangerous Abilities class. Natsume starts to walk off and Tsubasa follows.

*Misaki's POV*

Where is Tsubasa going, and with Natsume? Misaki wonders. "Tsubasa!" She calls after him. What was going on? Misaki wonders again. Geez, that guy, if handling Mikan wasn't hard enough. Misaki wanted to chase after him.

*Natsume's POV*

Tsubasa follows Natsume through the Middle School building. "What's the mission this time?" Tsubasa asks. "Find Hotaru." Natsume says, casting an anxious glance, no one was there to overhear their conversation. "She's gone missing?" Tsubasa asks. "Obviously." Natsume says, annoyed.

"Let's hope Mikan doesn't find out." Tsubasa says. They reach the front gate, where Persona is waiting. The gate opens and they exit.

*A/N Thanks for reading. Again, the next chapter will be out soon after this one. ^-^ (I know I've been forgetting the cat face)*


	4. Back To Normal Mikan!

*A/N Thanks for reading! It's so amazing to have so many recurring fans that are so supportive. So here is chapter four!*

*Hotaru's POV*

Hotaru wakes up, and her face hurts. Where am I? She wonders. "She's awake." A voice says. "Good." Says another voice, she recognized that voice, Reo.

"Reo." She says coldly. "So this is Hotaru Imai, the world famous child inventor." Reo says. "Why am I here?" Hotaru asks. "Such hostility, it's not nice you know." Reo says, putting his face towards hers. Hotaru tries to resist the pull that Reo's voice makes but to no avail. "Good girl." Reo says.

"Oh, and to answer your question, you're going to be sent off to the boss." Reo says. "You and the academy, it's the same things." Hotaru says with her hostility back. "Take a nap now." Reo says. Hotaru falls asleep with all of Reo's followers.

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan wakes up. Yes, Hotaru will be back today. Mikan hears a knock at the door. She bolts up and opens it. "Hotaru!" She cheers, jumping on the person in front of her. "Mikan." Iincho says, his voice happy that Mikan was back to normal.

"Iincho." Mikan mumbles. "Are you ok?" Iincho asks her. "Yeah, where's Hotaru?" Mikan asks. "Um, she has to make up her studies from the week she missed, so unfortunately she can not see you." Iincho says. "But she is back right." Mikan says. "Yeah." Iincho says.

"Do you want to go to central town?" Mikan asks. Iincho nods, Mikan wasn't as cheerful as she normally was but at least she wasn't gloomy. Mikan walks with Iincho out of her room and trough the dormitories.

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume and Tsubasa enter the car that was waiting for them. "So where are we going?" Tsubasa asks the driver. "That's classified." The driver says. Natsume sighs.

They stare out the window as Tokyo flies by for the rest of the trip. Soon they reach the beach. Most of the students of Gakuen Alice want to see the sea, but for the students in the Dangerous Ability class they see it a lot in missions so they don't want to see it because it is imprinted with bad memories.

"Hotaru is in the fifth warehouse." The driver says. The boys get out of the car. "Who is the kidnapper?" Tsubasa asks. "Reo." The driver says. "Damn." Natsume mumbles. The car drives away. "Shadow, when we enter, you trap Reo's head. If he talks, we're doomed." Natsume says.

"Ok." Tsubasa says. "Let's go." Natsume says, the cat mask was getting to be more annoyed. They walk over to the warehouse. The door to the warehouse is open. Carefully, they sneak through the warehouse.

"Reo must be on the second floor." Tsubasa says. "Shut up shadow." Natsume hisses. They run up the stairs. The guards try to stop them, but Natsume holds back with his fire while Tsubasa runs toward Reo.

"Stop being such bad boys and go to sleep." Reo says, making Natsume and Tsubasa fall asleep and Natsume's fire to extinguish. "Sweat dreams." Reo whispers in Natsume's ear as he falls asleep.

*A/N Thanks for reading thus far, please continue to read this story after my temporary hiatus is over! Sorry to leave you all here. Thanks again and I hope to see you soon. ^,-^*


	5. Fun Mikan!

*Hi! I'm back! Ok so as I said on the last chapter of Escape Alice Academy, I will be publishing four chapters to this series. So here's the first one, chapter five.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Tsubasa's POV*

Tsubasa wakes up. He is tied up next to Natsume and Hotaru. Both of them are still sleeping. Tsubasa also finds that he can't use his alice. It's probably a barrier, he thinks. Hopefully Natsume's alice is strong enough to burn through the rope. Hopefully they can return so that Mikan never finds out.

Tsubasa didn't want to think about want would happen to Mikan if she finds out that the three of them were missing. Persona said that he would pick them up when the mission was finished, and because things were going the way they were, it wasn't likely that the mission would end soon.

Natsume wakes up. Natsume obviously remembers the last time this happened. He lights a small fire to burn his rope and then unties the ones around his feet and the ones securing Tsubasa. "Pretend you're unconscious and keep a look out." Natsume hisses to him. Tsubasa nods.

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume unties Hotaru. He knows that if Reo starts using his alice on them, then there would be no way to stop it because Mikan wasn't here to nullify it. Hotaru wakes up moments later. She doesn't say anything and seems to understand the situation.

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan and Iincho walk through central town together. They share a box of Howalons. It wasn't the same as being with Hotaru, but Mikan couldn't say that she wasn't having fun. She smiled as she ate her fourth Howalon.

"Mikan-chan, don't eat them so fast." Iincho says, alarmed at the rate that Mikan is eating them. "But they're so good." Mikan says, shoving in another. Iincho gave up on trying to get her to slow down. At least Howalons were making her happy.

"Why does Hotaru have to catch up as soon as she comes back! I want to see her!" Mikan exclaims. "Hey Mikan look over her." Iincho calls after her, pointing to a girls accessories shop (the one that Natsume was looking at in the anime). Mikan runs back.

"Let's get something for Hotaru here." Iincho says. Mikan runs in. Iincho sighs. There were lots of cute accessories. Mikan looks at a ring where the stone opens up (kind of like a locket but in ring form). Mikan thinks that Hotaru can use it in one of her inventions. Mikan looks at the price. It was 120 rabbits. Mikan counts out her money. She is just ten rabbits short. She runs over to Iincho. "Iincho, I found something I want to give to Hotaru, but I don't have enough money." Mikan says.

"I'll loan you some. You can pay me back when we get our allowances the day after tomorrow." Iincho says. "Sure!" Mikan says gratefully. Iincho loans Mikan the money and Mikan buys the ring. Mikan feels happier now that she bought the gift.

I hope I can see Hotaru soon.

*A/N Sorry this was kind of short. See you soon!*


	6. Revelations Mikan!

*A/N Welcome back! Well here it is, chapter six.*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Natsume's POV*

Natsume knew that the ESP and Persona had threatened Tsubasa the same way they had threatened him about being captured. They both either had to escape or die. Unfortunately, Permy wasn't here to sniff out any dynamite, so that wasn't an option.

"Reo's coming over he." Tsubasa whispers. They all pretend that they are unconscious. Natsume peaks open an eye to see what is going on. He smiles when he notices that Tsubasa had stepped on his shadow. Reo tries to talk but finds that he can't. He can't move either. Tsubasa is probably relying on me to use my alice, Natsume thinks. But with the barrier up, it makes every time Natsume uses his alice cost more of his life.

Natsume lights up a wall of fire. It separates them from Reo's men and forms a clear path to the door. It is hard to manage because of the after effects of Reo's alice, but Natsume manages. Tsubasa stands up and helps Hotaru, while standing on Reo's shadow.

"Shadow, just finish it already." Natsume says to him, obviously keeping the fire is starting to strain him. Tsubasa grins, pulling out a black marker and writes, 'One hour of push-ups' on Reo's shadow. He smiles contently and they all leave the warehouse. Natsume extinguishes the fire.

*Reo's POV*

Reo was surprised when he couldn't move. He had never guessed that the other kid's alice was shadow manipulation. Now the boss would kill him over losing both Hotaru and the Kuro Neko. He is already paying for it by doing push-ups for an hour. "Reo-sama." One of his followers says. "Just shut up." Reo says in a tense voice.

*Iincho's POV*

Iincho and Mikan walk around central town marveling at the shops. He hopes that Hotaru will return soon so that he could stop lying to Mikan. He knows it's for her benefit, but he still didn't like lying to Mikan.

"I want to see Tsubasa!" Mikan says. "Ok." Iincho says, unaware of what was happening. Mikan skips to the middle school division. She goes to the special abilities classroom, dragging Iincho with her.

Misaki is in there. "Where's Tsubasa-senpai?" Mikan asks. "I don't know. Natsume dragged him off somewhere yesterday and I haven't seen him since." Misaki says. Mikan frowns. "I haven't seen Natsume since yesterday either. I thought that Natsume just went on a mission." Mikan says gloomily.

"I'm sure that Tsubasa is just off somewhere messing around." Misaki says quickly. Mikan nods. "I have to go." Misaki says. She leaves the room. "Where do you want to go next Iincho?" Mikan asks. Iincho checks the clock. "It's almost time for dinner, do you want to go back?" Iincho asks. Mikan nods.

Iincho could tell that Mikan is upset that she couldn't see Hotaru and that Hotaru wasn't there for dinner. After dinner, Narumi calls Iincho.

"The ESP sent Natsume and Tsubasa to rescue her." Narumi says. "What happened?" Iincho asks. "They left yesterday, but we haven't heard from them." Narumi says. "Where they kidnapped too?" Iincho asks. "We don't know. How's Mikan?" He asks. "Alright. She's a little disappointed that she can't see Hotaru. She also went to see Tsubasa." Iincho says. "Misaki also knows about the situation." Narumi says. Iincho nods. "Mikan seems fine." Iincho says. Narumi nods and then walks off.

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan's eyes were filled with tears. So that's why I can't see Hotaru, she was kidnapped. Natsume and Tsubasa were sent and a mission and now they're kidnapped too. Why didn't anyone tell me? She wonders. Now everything makes sense.

*A/N Ok, so I will release two more chapters of this fic after this so bye!*


	7. Z's Mikan!

*A/N Thanks for reading! Sorry this was late. This will be a short chapter. Chapter seven!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Mikan's POV*

It is finally morning. Mikan is going to confront her friends about not telling her. She is the one who is Hotaru's best friend. If something happened to her, the she should know.

Mikan walks downstairs. "Hi Mikan." Iincho says. Mikan says nothing in return. Iincho is the one who was deceiving her the most.

*Iincho's POV*

Iincho was confused why Mikan had ignored him. She was getting better, so what had happened? Did she find out about Hotaru? Iincho hopes not and follows her to breakfast concernedly. At breakfast, Mikan picks at her food. Something is clearly up.

Some of the others notice as well but don't say anything. "Can I talk to you Iincho?" Mikan asks. Her voice is very quiet and Iincho thinks that he can here a little of anger in her voice. "Sure." Iincho says. He hopes that he is wrong about the anger. If she found out about Hotaru, then she would defiantly hate him for lying so extensively to her.

Iincho follows Mikan to her room after breakfast. Mikan retreats to her bed and wraps an arm around her legs, pulling them close to her chest. "What did you want to talk about Mikan?" Iincho asks.

"Why did you lie to me about Hotaru?" She asks. All of Iincho's worst fears were confirmed. "How did you find out?" Iincho asks. "And about what happened to Tsubasa and Natsume?" Mikan asks. "We were worried about you. We didn't you to get worse so we didn't tell you about Hotaru getting kidnapped." Iincho says. "Get worse, nothing is going on! I should have been the first to know. She is my best friend after all!" Mikan says, her voice raising. "You've be disinterested and distant since Hotaru left." Iincho says.

"I hate you! All of you! I hate this academy and everyone in it! All they ever do is lie to people!" Mikan shouts. Iincho doesn't want Mikan to be like this. He leaves the room. The guilt is settling in.

Before Iincho can walk away, he hears crying coming from Mikan's room. Narumi-sensei comes up behind him. "I kind of expected it to turn out like this." He says. Iincho turns around. "What should we do?" Iincho asks. "Only Hotaru can fix this." Narumi-sensei says. "Do you have any news?" Iincho asks. Narumi-sensei's face falls. He shakes his head.

"I guess we should just leave her be for now." Narumi-sensei says. Mikan says locked up in her room for the rest of the day.

*Z's Boss's POV*

One of Reo's followers reported the situation to the boss. He smiles. He expected it to play out this way. He sends three of his more powerful alices to find the three of them. He contacts one of his spies at Gakuen Alice.

Mikan had finally snapped. He calls for Yuka and Shiki. "What is it boss?" Yuka asks in a bored tone. "We'll finish final preparations for the invasion soon." He says. "We know that." Shiki says. "When we invade, we'll have your daughter." He says. Yuka looks up with interest.

"How? According to Reo, she's loyal to the academy." Yuka says. "We took Hotaru and when she found out, she turned." Z's boss says. Yuka smiles. "She won't trust me though." Yuka says. "Considering how easily she snapped, a few lies will turn her to our side." He says.

Yuka looks away. "I guess it's the easiest way to prevent her from falling under to control of the ESP." Yuka says. "Wait, don't tell me that she has the stealing alice as well." Z's boss says. "That's what the HSP said." Yuka says.

"Then all that's left is the Kuro Neko." Z's boss says. Yuka looks up. "I think it will be easier if we have Mikan." He says. "Kaoru's child?" Yuka asks. Z's boss nods. "What are the chances that Kaoru's child and my daughter?" Yuka asks. "I guess it's just fate." Shiki says. Yuka nods.

*A/N Thanks for reading. Sorry this is so late. Next part out soon. Bye! ^-^*


	8. They Escaped Mikan!

*A/N Hi! As promised here is Bring Back Mikan chapter 8. This is the second to last chapter. There will be no Mikan is this one, just to let you know. I'm excited to finish my second story. I'll also be starting a new fic called Mission: Find Imai. I'll see you later! Here is chapter 8!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters

*Natsume's POV*

They are almost out of the warehouse. The entrance is just a head. So far, there has been no resistance. They reach the entrance. The light is very bright, almost blinding. They stop to take a breather. "How long are we going to wait here?" Natsume asks. "Give us a break." Tsubasa says. "If we wait, then they'll find us." Natsume says.

"If you tire out, then you can't use your alice." Tsubasa says. "I know that." Natsume says. "Fine, let's go then." Tsubasa says. They take off. The car is only two streets away. They only get down one street before getting stopped by reinforcements. "Natsume, take Hotaru. I'll hold them with my alice." Tsubasa says, stepping on their shadows.

Then they are surrounded. "I believe Z's boss would like to speak with you." One of them says. "Like we would accept." Natsume says, raising up a wall of flames. He groans. The spell already is draining him.

"Hotaru, run!" Tsubasa says. Hotaru escapes through the opening provided by Tsubasa's alice. "What should we do?" Tsubasa asks. "I guess wait for Hotaru to get Persona." Natsume says in a strained voice. A guy drags Hotaru back. Natsume suddenly lets go of the fire.

He tries to put it back up, but finds that he can't. "What is going on Natsume?" Tsubasa asks. "I'll keep this until we get back." A woman says from behind Natsume. He turns around. She looks surprisingly like Mikan.

He looks down at what she is holding. It's a red alice stone, the color Natsume assumed his would be. But he didn't remember making one. "What alice do you have?" Natsume asks. "Stealing." The woman says with a smirk. So she stole my alice, Natsume thinks.

"Let's finish this here before we make a scene." The woman says. Tsubasa falls down. "Natsume, get you're alice back." He says. Natsume realizes what he is doing. He is trying to stop the woman. Natsume grabs the alice stone and it absorbs instantly.

Natsume sends a blast of his alice after the guy holding Hotaru. Tsubasa grabs her and they take off running. Sure enough, the car is waiting for them. They practically jump in and it speeds off.

At least the mission was successful and Mikan will finally cheer up.

*A/N Sorry that this was short. The next chapter will be out on Tuesday. I'll see then, and in the new fanfic which will be out soon. Bye! ^-^* 


	9. Reunited Mikan!

*A/N Sorry this is a day late. I've had so much homework lately! I'll update Mission: Find Imai and the Vampire Knight fic tomorrow. I'm kind of sad that this story is ending. I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I had making it. I hope that you read my other fics. Please give me suggestions for ideas! Last chapter of Bring Back Mikan!*

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of it's characters.

*Mikan's POV*

Mikan didn't want to see her friends. She recalls all the other times the academy lied to her, about the letters, about Natsume. She was tired of it all. Maybe Natsume is right in hating the academy, Mikan thinks.

*Natsume's POV* 

They reach the academy and are met by Narumi and Iincho. They get out. "What happened is Mikan alright?" Tsubasa asks. Iincho looks to Narumi. Natsume knows that something is up. "She locked herself in her room." Narumi says. "So." Natsume says. "She's not listening to any of us." Narumi says.

Hotaru pulls out her baka gun. "I guess I'll go over and hit that idiot in the head a few times." Hotaru says, walking towards the Elementary Dorms. Natsume follows.

*Hotaru's POV*

Hotaru knocks on Mikan's door, which is locked. "Go away, I don't want to see you1!" Mikan shouts. "Are you sure about that you idiot?" Hotaru asks. Hotaru hears footsteps. The lock clicks. The door flings open. "Hotaru!" Mikan shouts, jumping at her.

Hotaru sidesteps and Mikan falls against the wall. "You're so useless without me." Hotaru says with a small smile. Mikan looks up. "I missed you!" Mikan exclaims. "I heard that you were really annoying in my absence." Hotaru says.

"But they let you get kidnapped!" Mikan says. Hotaru puts away her baka gun. A crash sounds, followed by an alarm. "There has been a break in!" Narumi shouts. "Where is Tsubasa?" Mikan asks. "He's here and fine." Narumi says.

*Yuka's POV*

She is looking forward to seeing her daughter again. As long as they had Hotaru and gave Mikan the option to come along, they would get both her and Kaoru's child. I will protect him, Yuka promises to Kaoru.

A large majority of Z's forces were sent. A few were sent off to complete missions. Yuka starts towards the Elementary Dorms. Vivid memories of her time here flash in her mind. She pushes them away. Now is not the time to be distracted. This mission is delicate. Even one word could sabotage everything.

She climbs the stairs to the second floor. Mikan is there, along with Naru, Kaoru's child, Hotaru, and some other students. A couple men grab Hotaru. Mikan reaches out for her. While everyone is distracted, Yuka steals Natsume's alice. As long as it's her, Naru won't use his alice on her.

They turn around. Mikan glares at her. Yuka didn't want Mikan to look at her like that. "Good to see you Naru." Yuka says. Naru says nothing. "You know that when Mikan's Stealing Alice awakens, she will become a slave to the academy." Yuka says. Naru nods. Mikan looks at them in confusion. "I don't have a Stealing Alice." Mikan says. "You do. Mikan, like it or not, Hotaru is joining Z. Because of your alices, if you want to stay with Hotaru then you can join as well." Yuka says.

She looks at Natsume. She recognizes the look on his face as realization. He must had figured out Z's plan. "I'll follow Hotaru." Mikan says. That was expected. Naru looks at her. "This was your mission right?" Naru says. "Of course, I also have the Kuro Neko's alice. Meaning that if he wants it, he has to follow as well." Yuka says. Here was the tricky part. If Natsume knows what's going on, then he might not follow Mikan.

"So you're just going to force missions on Mikan like the ESP would?" Natsume asks. "No. I'm going to train her properly. As I understand it, her Nullification Alice is honed. All we need to do is bring out the Stealing Alice. I think an alice stone will do." Yuka says.

"Fine, I'll come too." Natsume says. "Naru, remember the promise." Yuka says. "I know." Naru says. "Gakuen Alice is just not a good place for my daughter, not after everything I did." Yuka says. Naru nods.

They leave to join Z.

*A/N Thanks for reading this fic! I love you all. Please read my other fics. I love you all. Bye! ^-^*


End file.
